hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Cosmo224)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely violent hurricane season. It had 20 storms, the second highest after 2005, but had the highest number of hurricanes and major hurricanes by a long shot (18 vs 15 and 13 vs 8). Also known as the end of Florida. Most of the post-Laura deaths were caused by people not having any homes and drowning when other storms came. In 2020 the population of Florida dropped by 54% due to starvation, thirst, and hurricanes. Due to the insanity of the tracks, storm formation and dissipation dates may not always be the same as indicated by the tracks. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2020 till:25/05/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:05/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:C1 text:Bertha (C1) from:17/06/2020 till:20/06/2020 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:08/07/2020 till:13/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:20/07/2020 till:02/08/2020 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:03/08/2020 till:08/08/2020 color:C2 text:Fay (C2) from:12/08/2020 till:18/08/2020 color:C3 text:Gonzalo (C3) from:20/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C2 text:Hanna (C2) from:27/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 color:C1 text:Isaias (C1) from:03/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) Barset:Break from:08/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:C5 text:Kyle (C5) from:12/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:C5 text:Laura (C5) from:15/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C3 text:Marco (C3) from:22/09/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C5 text:Nana (C5) from:29/09/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:C4 text:Omar (C4) from:07/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:C3 text:Paulette (C3) from:19/10/2020 till:25/10/2020 color:C2 text:Rene (C2) from:27/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:C3 text:Sally (C3) from:08/11/2020 till:14/11/2020 color:C1 text:Teddy (C1) from:20/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 color:C2 text:Vicky (C2) bar:Month width:7 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Arthur The first storm of this originally pretty orderly season. Hurricane Bertha Fish storm. Tropical Storm Cristobal Made landfall in Florida as a TS. No deaths, $2.2 million damages. Tropical Storm Dolly A sad TS. Hurricane Edouard Made landfall in NC as a Category 2 hurricane. $447 million damages, 5 deaths. Curved quickly and made landfall in Mexico as a 45-mph TS. Hurricane Fay Made landfall in Florida as a Category 2 hurricane. $765 million damage, 8 deaths. Hurricane Gonzalo Made landfall in Florida, like Fay, but as a Cat 3 hurricane. $1.4 billion damage, 32 deaths. Hurricane Hanna A sad, sad fish hurricane that failed to make landfall anywhere. Hurricane Isaias Made landfall in Florida as a Category 1. $228 million damage, 17 deaths. Hurricane Josephine Made landfall in Florida as a Category 4. $21.5 billion damage, 64 deaths. Hurricane Kyle Made landfall in Florida as a Category 3. Became a Category 5 later. $10.4 billion damage, 57 deaths. Hurricane Laura Often considered the worst ever. Despite the six previous hurricanes, most of Florida was still relatively unscathed until Laura came about. Explosively intensified to a 205-mph cat 5 before weakening to 165 mph. Strengthened again to 185 mph before making landfall in Miami. Went extratropical over the Northeast. Caused the catastrophic failure of many dams, dropping 90 inches of rain in some areas, which smashed a 34-foot (10.3 metre) storm surge into Lake Okeechobee causing the catastrophic failure of many dikes and levees. Despite the largest mandatory evacuation in history (tens of millions of people), over 95% were still trapped in storm areas by landfall. Was also 700 miles wide. Death toll between 785,000 and 2 million, caused the near-total destruction of Miami and South Florida with damage between $750 billion and $1.2 trillion. 92% of the deaths were due to people attempting to evacuate getting trapped in their cars. Hurricane Marco Just another C3 Florida landfall, near Tampa. Curved away and made landfall in NC as a C3. I forgot to track it, probably because of the insane storm count. Hurricane Nana Probably the most ridiculous storm ever. Made landfall in Florida as a C5 after EIing, curved and exited into the Atlantic as a TS, weakened to a TD, strengthened again to a C3 and made landfall in Mexico, came out as a TS, skimmed the Yucatán as a strong TS, strengthened to a C2, made landfall in Brazil, came out as a TD, strengthened again to a C4, made landfall in Africa, slowly weakened before suddenly explosively weakening to a TD, came out, strengthened to a category 1 hurricane and then dissipated due to wind shear. $177.4-228 billion damage, 14,684 to 100,000 deaths, most in Florida. Hurricane Omar Rapidly intensified in the Gulf of Mexico before making a mid-C4 Texas landfall. $77.5 billion damage, 87 deaths. Hurricane Paulette Another Florida Cat 3 landfall. Stalled this time. $24.6 to 115 billion damage, 27,224 to 80,000 deaths. Hurricane Rene Fish storm. Hurricane Sally Cat 3 Florida landfall. $37.6 to 130 billion damage | 37,564 to 100,000 deaths. Hurricane Teddy Category 1 fish storm. Hurricane Vicky Also not tracked due to forgetting. But was a fish storm. Retirements The names Fay, Gonzalo, Josephine, Kyle, Laura, Nana, Omar, Paulette, and Sally were retired after the 2020 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Costly Seasons Category:Devastating Storms